


i could easily get used to this, with you

by skamz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamz/pseuds/skamz
Summary: It's Isak and it's Even and it's moments they share in cars.





	i could easily get used to this, with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toneelspeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toneelspeler/gifts).



> [laura](toneelspeler.tumblr.com), darling, i hope you'll enjoy this little something that i wrote for you 1) for your birthday and 2) because you passed your test (yes, yes, i did that, haha) you're so wonderful, and i'm so happy to know you, and this fandom is so blessed to have you. happy birthday again 

Isak is lying on his back when the doorbell rings. 

"Oh, I wonder who this could be," Eskild calls from the kitchen. "Is it Erna Solberg? Is it Beyoncé? None of us can possibly know!" 

Isak rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless. He quickly gets out of his bed, and there's warmth and quiet excitement pooling in his belly—it's been there all day, increasing whenever he'd remember that Even was supposed to come pick him up for diner tonight. 

"Well, turns out it's our dear Even, who would've guessed," Eskild tells Isak with mock surprise.

Even is standing by the door, cheeks and nose slightly red from the cold.

"Hi," Even greets, a spark in his eyes and in his voice.

Isak smiles. "Hi, you." 

Even is a step ahead of Isak when they leave the apartment building, and Isak frowns as he doesn't seem to be heading toward the bus stop. As he stops in front of a car, instead, pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the passenger door. 

"Wait, is this—"

"My parents' car," Even says. 

"I didn't even  _know_  you knew how to drive," Isak says. 

"I've known for a little while," Even replies. "Besides, you look too cute to freeze at bus stops tonight." 

Isak blushes at that, and then he looks around them, instinctively. He doesn't really mind being affectionate with Even in public. Not quite as much as before, at least, but there's still something reassuring about the street being free of pedestrians, about it being only partially illuminated by the city lights. 

And so he leans in, presses his lips to Even's, curling a hand around the back of his neck. Even sighs through his nose, the air warm against Isak's skin.

"Alright, let's get in," Even whispers after a little while. Isak nods.

Even drives them to an Italian restaurant, tells Isak that it's his favorite. "I hope you'll like it, too," he says, his voice just a little nervous around the edges, and right now Isak honestly thinks that Even could take him to some obscure, low rated place on the other side of town and he would enjoy it, would enjoy it because he'd be with Even. Even who's the best person Isak knows, who's—

Who's Isak's favorite person in the entire world. 

"I'm sure I'll like it," Isak replies. 

His stomach rumbles a moment later and Even huffs out a laugh. "We'll be there in about five minutes."

Isak watches him, casually leaned back against his seat, hands on the stirring wheel, driving them around town like it's no big deal. Isak gently chews on his bottom lip, not really able to stop starring at him. 

"I can't believe you, like, actually drive."

Even crooks an eyebrow, his eyes still on the road.

"It's so scary," Isak says, and realizes that it's not really the type of thing you should say to someone who's currently driving. "I mean, it's not a scary thing, objectively, it's just me—I'm scared of it," he quickly adds. "I know that's dumb."

Even slows down as they reach a red light, puts his hand on Isak's thigh and lightly squeezes. "Hey," he whispers, and their eyes meet. Even's are so kind—they're always so, so kind. "There are no dumb fears."

The slight nervousness that was beginning to stir in him vanishes before the light turns green again.

"But, you know, Isak?" 

"Hm?"

"You'd look hot driving, though." 

Isak doesn't try to stop the grin that spreads across his face.

***

"It really is so scary, though," Isak wails. 

Even, who honestly deserves a medal for his eternal patience at this point, takes his hand. "Look at me," he says. "What's scaring you?" he asks, and there's no judgement in his tone. 

Isak sighs. "I don't know," he shrugs. "It's like—I'm controlling this massive two-ton object, that could seriously,  _seriously_ do a lot of damage." 

Even gently rubs the back of his hand with his thumb. "That's understandable," he says. 

"Yeah?"

"Of course," he reassures. "But we're going to do this step by step. And the more you get used to being here, in this seat, the more comfortable you'll grow. You know, the way you know how your body moves in space?" Even starts moving his free arm, brings his hand close to the window, and then to the ceiling, but without touching them. "If I pay enough attention, I'm able to do this without bumping my hand into anything. That's sort of how it is over time, with driving, it really becomes like second nature."

And that's—that's something Isak can understand. Even's words don't suddenly prevent him from being scared of this whole process, but the fact that they make sense to him manages to reassure him, at least just enough that he feels ready to try.

"We'll only do what you're comfortable with today," Even says. "And I'm right here." 

Isak takes a deep breath, and nods. "I love you, you know?" he tells Even. "I, really, really do." 

Even huffs out a small laugh, brings Isak's hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it. "I love you too."

 

An hour later, Isak is familiar with the different controls of the car, has learned how to start it and has driven around their apartment complex two times.

They make out in the car for a little while before heading back home, just because they feel like it, and just because Isak is starting to really enjoy the idea of being the one sitting in the driver's seat and kissing the boy he loves. 

"I'm so proud of you," Even tells him between kisses. 

Isak can't help but feel a little proud of himself, too.

***

Even has been pacing around their apartment for the past fifteen minutes now, mumbling to himself, stopping every now and then to write something down in his notepad, only to scribble over it after. He has to submit his final project for his creative writing class tomorrow afternoon, which he's been trying to finish all weekend. 

"I can't—I can't  _think_  in here." He lets out a frustrated sigh, presses a hand to his forehead. 

Isak slowly approaches him and he brings a hand to his cheek, cupping it. Even looks at him, eyes widening slightly, as if he had forgotten his presence. "Hey," Isak softly says, and Even swallows audibly. 

"Isak, I can't—" 

It makes Isak's chest tighten a little, when Even becomes so hard on himself. He's always so patient and caring and loving with the entire world, it seems, and Isak wishes he would be with himself as well, especially during moments like these. 

"You can, of course you can," he says. Isak wraps his arms around him, but Even doesn't fully relax, and Isak can tell that the tension is still there. "Let's go," he says. "We're going for a ride." 

Isak remembers, how Even had once told him that he enjoys long rides, and that one of the reasons why he does is because they help him clear his head. 

"I'll drive," Isak tells him, as he grabs the car keys, thinks that he'd honestly drive across the country, if it can help at all. 

Even frowns slightly, but after a moment, he nods. "Okay."

They drive for over an hour, and Even rolls down the window, watches the city and its building and its people. They drive in silence, without music and without words, and Isak doesn't ask, trusts that Even will speak up if he needs to. 

"Isak," he says, at last. "We can go back home." There's lightness in his voice, now. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Isak drives them back to their place, and when they get there, Even sits at the kitchen table, finalizes his project. He lets out a sigh, content this time, after he closes his laptop. 

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to," Isak tells him later that night, as they're lying in their bed, facing each other. "I believe in you so much, Even, so much and—I hope you know that."

Even's fingertips ghost over his cheek, before he gently starts stroking it, tracing a line down to his lips, and down his chin as he leans in and kisses him. 

"I know," he replies against his mouth, and right now, it means the world to Isak that he does.

***

It's the middle of the night, when they get the phone call. 

"What's going on?" Isak asks, voice hoarse, brain foggy. 

Even quickly gets up. "Nina's water broke," he says. "Holy shit—oh my god. Okay." He gets out of bed, goes to put on his shoes. "We have to go, like, now." 

Isak rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Baby, you're not even wearing pants." 

Even looks down at his bare legs. "Oh, shit." He grabs a pair of pants at random, tries to put them on without taking his shoes off, which is obviously  _not_ going to happen, that much Isak can tell, despite the lack of sleep in his body. 

"Baby," he says, as he gets out of bed as well. "Are you with me?" 

Even stops moving. "I am with you." 

"Good," Isak says. He takes a shirt and jeans from the dresser, puts them on. 

"My nephew's coming, Isak," Even says, like he can't quite believe the words coming out of his own mouth. 

Isak smiles. "I know," he says, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Even's forehead. "And we're going to go to the hospital, and we'll get to meet him really soon." Another kiss, to his cheek this time. "But please put on your clothes properly before we do?" 

Even wraps his arms around him so tightly, it almost knocks the air out of him. "I fucking love you so much," he says. 

Isak lets out a giggle. "I fucking love you so much, too." 

The delivery happens pretty quickly, just a few hours after they arrive to the hospital. Even takes videos of everyone and everything, only lets go of his camera when it's time for him to hold the baby. This time, it's Isak who films them, melting at the sight. 

Isak had taken them to the hospital, because Even had been too excited to drive. But now Even is the one behind the wheel as they head back home, Isak barely able to keep his eyes open. 

"You're, like, an uncle, now," he says with a yawn. 

A smile pulls Even's lips upward. "We both are," he tells Isak. 

Isak smiles back, a sleepy smile before he lets himself close his eyes. "We both are," he agrees.

***

They go on small road trips, a few times a year, to another city for the weekend, where they'll rent a small Airbnb. It's sort of like experiencing an alternative life, each time, without their usual surroundings. Isak enjoys it every time, because it's fun, and new, and mostly because it's with Even.

They'll drive for a few hours to get there, and switch seats halfway through. They'll bring snacks, and play their favorite songs and sing along to them (or they'll laugh at each other's inability to properly sing along). They'll fill some of the moments with conversations about nothing and everything. 

Sometimes they'll let the silence take over. It's never the uncomfortable kind, and Isak never feels like he has to come up with something to say. He'll simply enjoy the quiet, with Even by his side, and that will be more than enough.

Being together is always more than enough. 

***

Isak has a job interview at the hospital that afternoon and, honestly,  _nervous_ doesn't even cut it. 

"Where's my watch—fuck, I can't do this without that watch. I passed allmy exams in med school with that watch—I really need it today." 

"Your watch is right here, baby," Even walks up to him, holding the watch in his hand, like the absolute angel that he is. "Give me your wrist." 

Isak does, and Even puts the watch around it. Isak's hand trembles slightly, it's so obvious, but Even doesn't comment on it. 

Instead, he takes it in his, and interlaces their fingers. 

"Can you breathe with me?" he asks, before he takes a deep breath, and then another.

Isak simply watches him at first, watches his chest expanding, listens to him inhaling and exhaling. He squeezes Even's hand, and tries to imitate him, until they're breathing in unison, and Isak's heart rate has finally slowed down.

"You're amazing," Even tells him. "I just want you to know that, okay? You're amazing." 

Isak kisses him, slow and deep, fingers buried into his hair like he's holding onto him. "Say that again?" 

"You're amazing," Even repeats, without hesitation.

 

Even drives him to the hospital, and they stay in the car for a few minutes after he parks it. 

"What's your feeling about this?" Isak asks. "Like, honestly." 

"It's you," Even says, and there's a tender look on his face. "Of course I have a good feeling about this."

Isak sighs, relaxing into his seat. "Thank you," he says. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Even replies. "Just—If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be, and you'll get it. That's all we can know for sure." 

 

"It went so well, I can't believe it," Isak tells him on the way home, because he knows that Even would never ask him, but he also knows that he's dying to find out how it went.

"Well, I can," Even says, and the smile on his face is the best thing Isak has seen all day. 

***

It's the first time one of Even's short films get selected for a festival. 

"Isak," he says. 

"Yes?"

"It's tonight." 

Isak giggles. "Yes." He runs his hands up and down Even's bare chest, before he starts buttoning his dress shirt. "And tonight, we're going to have so,much fun," he says. "They'll play your film, which everybody's going to absolutely adore, and we'll drive back here and celebrate with our friends. And when they leave we'll have sex until we're too tired to move, because tomorrow's a day off and we're not going anywhere." 

"God, you're making it sound like it's a dream." 

Isak smiles, and kisses him. "I promise you it's not."

Even is looking out the window when Isak parks the car in the parking lot. 

"What are you thinking?" Isak asks, gently scratching the back of Even's neck. 

Even leans into his touch. "I don't know," he says, and there's a light in his eyes. "I'm just—I'm really happy, you know? I'm so happy you're here." 

Isak feels warmth spread through him and he's filled with so much love for this man, and so much happiness, too. "I'm so happy we're here, too," he says. "Let's go show them?" 

Even nods. "Let's go." 

***

It's a small civil ceremony at the city hall, with their closest friends and relatives. 

It changes things, legally speaking—they've read all the pamphlets and the online documentation, so they know what they're getting themselves into. But at the same time, it doesn't really change anything at all, because—

Because Isak had become certain that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Even a long time ago, with or without signing the papers, with or without the rings on, with or without exchanging their vows and saying  _I do_.

Still, it was something they had discussed over the years, a little jokingly at first, but the conversation had grown a little more serious a few months ago, and they had decided together that they were going to do this. Because they wanted to, because they're allowed to. 

So. 

They enter the city hall as  _Isak and Even,_ and when they leave, that's still exactly who they are, except they're also—

 _Just Married_ , as the sign at the back of their car says. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this got really sappy, didn't it? i can't help iiiiiiiit 
> 
> as always, please share your thoughts with me, if you feel like it :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [heeere](http://skamz.tumblr.com)


End file.
